


Wild n Wet

by AwatereJones



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Cheeky, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>more shameless smut for Schuneko ... this time they boys are dirty ... very dirty.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://postimg.org/image/vgnozsttb/"></a><br/>    <img/><br/><a href="https://postimage.org/"></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild n Wet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schuneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/gifts).



Jack came up behind Ianto and pinched the pert butt that was wriggling as Ianto reached under the workstation making Ianto yelp and bang his head.

"Shit, sorry" Jack gasped with horror.

Ianto rose and rubbed his head as he frowned at him and saw Jack's honest sorrow so he stepped forward.

"That! That is harassment, Sir!" Ianto growled and then he stepped back, still rubbing his head, "I shall be required to fill out a P163 now."

"A P163?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow as he saw the glint in his lover's eye.

"Yes, Sexual Harassment in the Workplace!" Ianto said as he adjusted his waistcoat by tugging it down by its front.

"I've not heard of one of those" Jack said playfully.

"I doubt that very much Sir" came the dry response, another twinkle evident before he turned away.

"What is it called that then!" Jack demanded as he followed Ianto past Owen's station where the stress ball was dropped into the man's hand with a soft 'ta' in return as Owen continued reading while he squished it.

"Well it wasn't always called that" Ianto called over his shoulder.

"Really?" Jack leaned against Owen's work station and ate one of his crisps.

"No, apparently a couple of prior reports had to be renamed in order to shuffle it back" Ianto said as he watched Jack's face.

"A couple? So it was going to be called a P165?" Jack suddenly knew where Ianto was taking this and he fought the urge to giggle as he watched Owen's eyes swivel while he continued to pretend he was reading, not listening intently.

"No sir" Ianto sighed, "A P169. Totally inappropriate."

Jack's booming laugher sounded as Owen sniggered and went back to reading.

Ianto was playful, cheeky and obviously taunting him so Jack followed him around for a while with his hands n his pockets as he tried to think of a comeback.

Ianto looked down at himself and frowned, "Dirty under that workstation."

"Was it?" Jack asked lamely, then his brain caught up and he bit the inside of his mouth as he followed Ianto like a puppy.

"I should shower." Ianto said, gesturing down to my dirty clothes. "So should you with that dirty mind of yours!"

Ianto turned and walked into the bathroom, but felt Jack's hands on his body before he could close the door.

"You think you can talk to me like that?" He murmured in Ianto's ear.

His warm breath made the hairs stand on Ianto's neck as his hands closed around his waist and slid open Ianto's belt. Ianto's pants fell to the ground and he spanked his ass hard, sending a thrill through Ianto's body.

"Get into the shower, dirty boy." He nipped Ianto's ear.

Ianto's hands shook with excitement as he peeled off the rest of his clothes and turned on the shower. Jack stripped and followed without saying a word, just moving in closer and closer to Ianto with that powerful ownership in his eyes.

Ianto looked into his face, watched his body move with a confidence that Ianto loved. His cock hardened as he drew closer and closer. The weird thing was, this was the part that always got him the hottest, the part just before anything happened, when he was waiting for his hands, waiting to see what he would do.

Jack turned his back to Ianto so that he could see the dimpled muscle spanning his broad shoulders.

Jack picked up the body wash and squirted a large amount in his hand, filling the bathroom with the scent of red cedar.

He turned to Ianto.

The dominance in his eyes made Ianto want to melt down the drain.

"You're a dirty boy." It wasn't a question and Ianto nodded in agreement as Jack rubbed his hands over Ianto's body.

Ianto exhaled a hot breath as pressure built in his throbbing cock. Jack's fingers moved over Ianto's slick skin in a light, teasing touch.

Ianto leaned into the wall and pushed his hips forward reflexively as his body hungered for more and more of his touch. Jack's lips curved into a malicious smile as he pushed Ianto's hips backward with just the lightest touch from his fingertips.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked so quietly that Ianto almost didn't hear over the water.

His hand crept around to Ianto's arse and came down hard against his skin with a wet smack.

"You move your body when I tell you to move my body." He growled.

Ianto closed his eyes and nodded, his adams apple moved up and down as he swallowed hard.

"Put your hands out to the sides."

Ianto did.

Jack ran his hands up and down the ripple of Ianto's ribcage one more time in a slow, savouring motion, almost like he was frisking him, before slipping his hands back over those pronounced ass cheeks. "You've got an ass that could start wars, you know that?"

"I didn't know such a dumb thing was possible." Ianto let out a small laugh that turned into a groan when he slapped his arse again.

His hands kneaded the smarting skin of Ianto's ass, sending tingles through his body as blood rushed to the place where his hand had struck. "You like when I treat you rough, don't you?"

"Mmhmm." Ianto moaned as Jack slid his hands further and further into the sensitive depths of his arse cheeks, spreading then open so that the water ran down Ianto's crack in an oddly delightful sensation.

He let a finger wander in closer until he was running circles around that tight ring.

Steam fogged the tiles as Ianto exhaled a loud, aching moan.

Ianto could feel himself parting for him, opening up to his demanding touch as he slid his finger into his ass.

Pleasure shuddered up his spine.

"Oh yeah, you like it rough." Jack groaned as he pushed two fingers deep into his wanting ass.

Ianto moaned his agreement, gasping as Jack spun his body around in one fast motion. It was odd because Ianto was sure he was stronger than him with his lean, toned frame, but he commanded him with even the lightest touch.

It was like his sheer mental dominance was enough to make Ianto's body submit to his.

Jack pressed into him from behind, pushing his hard cock against his ass.

"How about I give it to you how you like it?" He murmured into his ear.

"Oh, God, yes." Ianto's hands balled into fists against the wet tile as he pushed his cock into him, stretching him open with his thickness.

Ianto leaned back into him, swallowing him completely until his hips kissed his ass and he still kept pushing, groaning as he filled him with every last inch of himself.

Ianto fell forward into the wall, moaning as his hardness sent an amazing pressure through his body.

When Jack's hand reached around to grip his hard cock, every thought Ianto had exploded and his mind when blank.

All he knew was the amazing pleasure of Jack's body.

Water streamed down their naked skin as he thrust into him hard, fast, relentless, running his hands up and down Ianto's cock as he did.

Ianto reached his own hands back and clutched his ass tightly, as if holding on for dear life as pleasure tore him apart from the inside out.

Jack spanked his arse hard, sending a wave of pain that mixed with the pleasure he was pounding into him.

He grabbed Ianto's wrists and pinned them to the wall.

"I told you to keep your hands at your sides," he groaned as he fucked him so much harder, as if he was trying to punish him with his cock but it just felt so fucking good.

It was too late.

The pre-cum leaking from Ianto's cock turned into rush of liquid as he convulsed and swore, collapsing into the wall as Jack fucked him with everything he had.

"Take it like a man, soldier." He growled as he gripped Ianto's wrists tight, bucking his hips one last time before his body shuddered and he let out a moaning scream as he filled his arsw with his thick cream.

He gave it three or four more deep pumps before pulling out.

His seed leaked from Ianto's arse, mixing with the water as it ran down Ianto's thighs.

He gave Ianto one more hard smack on his behind before exiting the shower, leaving him to clean up his mess and the last of the dirt on his body.

Jack had dressed and left before Ianto exited the shower and looked around furtively, then started to pick up Jack's dirty washing.

Ianto didn't seem to mind at all.

His grin matching that of his Captain who was now whistling as he skipped back up the stairs to the hub.

Hair wet and spiky.

Spunky.


End file.
